Controles do Jogo
Guia Coontroles Básicos left|link=http://sealonline.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mouse.gif Botão Esquerdo: Clique no lugar que você quer ir. Clique no item que você quer recolher. Clique nos menus para abrir as respectivas janelas. Clique em um Monstro para ataca-lo (só é necessário clicar uma vez para ataca-lo continuamente). Se estiver dormindo, seu personagem acorda e se move normalmente. Ctrl+Botão Esquerdo: Ao clicar em um personagem diferente, irá segui-lo. Botão Direito: Clique e arraste para mover a tela (rotacionar a câmera). Clique no mapa que o personagem se mova até o local do mapa (quando possível). Botão do Meio: Aponta seu personagem para o norte. Scroll: Use o scroll do mouse para aproximar ou distanciar a camera. Interface center|link=http://sealonline.wikia.com/wiki/File:Interface_s.jpg Atalhos do Teclado Atalhos do Menu Inferior Alt + B = Item Mall T = Estado I = Itens Alt + I = Item Bancário K = Habilidade L = Quests Q = Menu Rápido G = Amigos C = Sala de Chat P = Grupo Rápido H = Ajuda Esc = Sair Atalhos do Menu Rápido (Q) As teclas de 1 a 0 e de F1 a F8 são Atalhos. Para usar-las, você deve assignar Habilidades Normais ou Itens Consumíveis ao Menu Rápido. Abra o Menu Rápido pressionando o atalho (Q) ou no menu para os números ou (Alt + Q) para as teclas de função] e o Menu de Itens (I) ou Habilidades (K). Agora você pode usar as respectivas Habilidades e Itens pressionando os números de 1 a 0 ou as funções de F1 a F8 em batalha. obs. Habilidades Passivas e Itens não Consumíveis não podem ser assignados às teclas de atalho. Recomendações para o menu rápido: * Armas consumíveis * Poções de Revitalização * Habilidade de Dormir de O = Opções Atalhos do Menu Inferior A S D = Combos B = Iens de Cash Barra de Espaço = Recolher Ítem W = Recolher Item Automaticamente Enter = Teclar no Chat F11 = Muda o tamanho da janela de Chat Sala de Chat Para falar na com as pessoas do jogo, selecione a janela de chat ou pressione Enter (a última linha do Chat fica negra), digite a mensagem, e tecle Enter outra vez para envia-la. Sua mensagem aparecerá em branco e todas as pessoas que estão perto poderão visualiza-la. Para mudar o tamanho da Janela do Chat pressione F11 To chat select the message window so that an underscore _ appears. Type your message and press enter, it will appear in grey. Everyone in the vicinity will see your message. You can toggle how the chat window displays by pressing F11 on your keyboard. There are different tabs to Whisper (private chat to one player), Party chat, Guild chat, etc. You can click on these tabs or press the HOME key on your keyboard. You can also use the following shortcuts in chat: * type /# message to chat to your party members. Appears in orange text * type !person message to Whisper another player. Appears in yellow text * type @ message to chat to your guild members. Appears in blue text * type % message to shout. You must be level 50 to shout. Appears in pink text * type $ message to talk to the players in your chat room (Alt+C) if you are in one. Appears in green text If you are a high enough level, you can type in commands to teleport you to another area. For more information see Teleporting. Friends window Pressing Alt+G will bring up your friends window. There are three tabs. Your friends, your party member control and guild member control. Party member control Right click any person's name in the Party member control and you can choose to see their information: Their class, level and current location. Party members appear on your map as numbers according to their order on this window. If you are the party leader you may summon party members to your position. At higher levels this costs the warping person Cegel so don't be insulted if they refuse, they may prefer to walk than spend Cegels. Guild member control The guild leader can make announcements here. The leader can change ranks here. Status Pressing Alt+S brings up your status window. You can change your Stats here when you level up. Any buffs you have received will display as +x on top of your base stats. You can also see your equipment here. Equiping To equip an item, open your Inventory window (Alt+I). You can drag your equipment to your status window or you can double click the item to replace whatever is in the appropriate spot if it is not already empty. To dequip an item, drag it from the Status window back to the inventory window. Equipment slots There are nine equipment slots in a staggered 3 x 3 formation. The items you can put in these slots are: Combos Martial Combo skill allows you to combo attack by using your fists. Upon obtaining your occupation, this skill becomes the basis of each weapon’s combo attack. Combo System is a huge part of the Game. Basicly all you have to do is press a combination of A - S - D to pull off a combo. Combos can be started once your combo bar is flashing. Timing is a very important factor to Combos, you cant just mash buttons to pull off a combo. What are the Benefits of Combo? Faster attack speed + Increased Damage. If you using a job that uses combo as your main attack (Knight, Priest, or Jester are mainly popular with combo build), you will probably want to tune in on this guide. To Read This Guide, It's really simple, just punch in the Letters in order with correct timing. When you see something like A - S - "AD" that means A and D have to be pressed at the same time. Normal CombosEdit This combos are useable by all jobs. Just remember to master the combo skill to use all the combos below. 3 hits combos A - S - AS A - D - AD S - D - SD 4 hits combos D - S - A - AD 5 hits combos A - S - A - A - AD A - S - D - D - AS 6 hits combos AD - A - S - S - D - SD 8 hits combos A - A - S - S - D - D - AD A - S - A - A - A - A - S A - S - D - A - S - D - SD D - A - D - S - S - S - AS D - S - A - D - S - A - D - S AD - SD - AD - AS - SD - AD - ASD 12 hits combo S - D - D - A - A - S - S - D - D - A - S - AD WARRIOR GREAT SWORD COMBOS 2Edit This part of combos are only accessible to Warrior's when they learn Great Sword Combo 2 at lvl. 70. 16 hits combo A - S - D - A - S - D - A - S - D - A - S - D - A - S - D 17 hits combo S - S - S - A - A - A - S - S - S - D - D - D - A - S - D - AS 18 hits combo D - A - S - D - A - S - D - A - A - S - S - D - D - A - S - D - SD 19 hits combo A - A - A - S - S - S - D - D - D - A - S - D - S - A - A - A - A - A - A 21 hits combo D - S - A- S - D - S - A - S - D - S - A - S - D - S - A - S - D - D - D - D - D * Please don't change it and adding such aaaaaa or zzzzz and anything else. Spam won't be tolerated! :